


Run Chekov

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blood and Injury, Injury, Other, Panic, Running, can be read as TOS series or as the movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: wherein Chekov is on a planet which the enterprises scans said that it was unthreatening. things happenrun Chekov run





	1. Chapter 1

Chekovs arms stung from the onslaught of alien plants slashing him in his desperate flee from the otherworldly creature that crashed through the sharp squealing vines behind him. The rubbery dangling strands whipped and tangled around his legs delaying the ensigns escape. The large howling thing behind him wasn't fearing any better, but unlike Pavel, it had weight that tore the living ropes while he could only struggle.  
With a frustrated shout Chekhov clasped his phaser and begun incinerating the vines that twirled on his limbs. The shadow of death was looming over his shoulders, he could feel it, the buzzing of his nerves hurling him forwards. Warning him flooding his head with a panic triggering an instinct to preserve his own life.

His vision was tunneled black at the edges calculating the correct route that would ensure him a higher percentage of living. His breathes where hash rattling the already scorching sensation in his chest. Blood pounding and pounding, silencing the profound and yet terrifying scratchy bellows of the predator behind him.

None of them expected there to be packs of mutated hairless beasts with hauntingly glowing eyes lurking the planet wherein the scan showed this place only to have low unthreatening life forms. The doctor, Chekov, Spock, and the captain had beamed down on this planet for exploration and the recoding of plants. Oh how it went wrong. They were separated scouring the area for new and exiting things when the Russian was approached by one, more like hunted at that. He could only believe that everyone else is currently in the same situation.

The hanging plants around him thinned replaced by plants that resembled large fly traps with large thorn like teeth. If the Russian had time to pity himself he would. This planet was not by any means filled with only unthreatening things. Without warning the plants snapped at him in eager to consume his flesh. Screeching an ungodly shout of surprise Chekov dodged the carnivorous plants wishing with all his heart that the monstrous creature behind him was being defeated by the teeth traps.

Overcome by the sheer ridiculousness of this situation Pavel failed to notice a steroid fly trap closing in on him it clasped onto his thigh puncturing his flesh with an audible clap. With a shriek the young man was swept off his feet and tossed into the air red trails of blood following him. The beast tumbled into view and crashed upon the plant that threw him, it snapped his jaws at him glossy teeth brushing his side just short of reach.  
Floor rushed to meet Chekov, communicator flinging from his pocket at impact.

Choking at the sudden disappearance of oxygen from his lungs the navigator scrambled to the discarded communication device.

"Chekov enterprise!" He squawked watching the looming figure of death enclosing on him  
A faint response from Uhura crackled through, Chekov's grip tightened "be-BEAM Me uuPPP" the Shrill of his voice triggered the creature to charge at him

"NOW NOWNOWNOW!!"

The blinding ash like lights swirling around his body gave Chekov an extra dose of adrenalin as he watched it get closer and closer. Just as the transportation reached its max he felt the impact. His mind was washed over with dread he wasn't going to make it he moved to much before it finished, he's going to die like how he failed Spock's mother.  
The doubts of his life were washed clean once he felt the cold metal of the transportation room meet him. He was able to teleport to the enterprise but the impact still effected him and he skidded across the circle lights upon the floor the momentum flipping him to his side to his back before he hit the wall.

Wheezing the Russian steadied himself from the lurching of his stomach and the room he met the startled eyes of McCoy, Spock and the captain.  
With a bitter laugh Chekov observed the streaks of blood staining the platform and clutched his Crimson dripping leg.

"Zat vas not an unthreatening planet sir"


	2. treatment

McCoy rushed towards Chekov clearing the steps with a fierce expression etched upon his face. The captain was close behind him, Spock stood back notifying the medical staff his voice melting away with the sound of frantic footsteps and Hands that promptly clasped onto his arms yanking Chekov up from the metal surface. They steadied him as the world blurred and dissolved into a swaying spinning sensation.

“You with me kid!?” the doctors concerned face merged into focus his tentative touches feathering along his injured leg and scratched face pulling him into reality

“y-yes doctor” Pavel exhaled sharply his throat constricting after the hysterical dash he had just made to avoid certain death “just peachy sir” 

Kirk studied Chekov, slightly taken aback by the young ensign’s sarcastic bitter response he aided in the guidance of the injured man. The swishing of the doors became a repetitive metronome as they sped through the endless hallways towards the med bay. The fiery pain of Chekov’s leg was fierce he had never felt a pain so consuming, feverish, it was as if someone had forcibly implanted a white hot coal within the wound of his leg sizzling his flesh burning him from the inside.

Chekov panted as he was lied upon a bio bed. The strange heat was swallowing him in reflex Chekov clutched onto the closest thing to him, his fingers buried themselves deep into the captains yellow shirt. Instead of prying the rapidly drifting Russians hands off, kirk stayed muttering encouragement to the young man while twitching nervously at the uneven mechanical beeps of the bio bed.

“His temperature is ridiculous!” McCoy exclaimed movements becoming jittery. “Get some ice!”

The grip on the captain slipped as Chekov’s head lolled to the side “vas a ... vas a plant, wiz teeth” he slurred before groaning as the doctor ripped the side of his pant leg jostling him.

Though hardly conscious Chekov could still hear everyone suck in a sharp breath at the sight of his wound. It was bleeding profusely with a startling dark purple stain spreading to the surrounding flesh.

“Get me my anti toxins! STAT!” McCoy snapped loudly before barking out more complicated medical jargon to the other staff. His raging instructions along with the frightingly concerned expression upon the captain’s face begun to waver like the heat of tarmac on a hot summer’s day. It floated leaving a feeling of detachment as Pavel was finally sucked into a world of darkness.


End file.
